To get to school each morning, Emily takes a car 1.46 miles and a scooter 1.29 miles. How many miles is Emily's journey in total?
To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Emily travels 2.75 miles in total.